


Crippled

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Paralysis, Short One Shot, coming to terms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le pire dans tout ça, c'est la perte de son autonomie. Et la regagner ne sera pas évident. Mais est-ce une raison pour baisser les bras ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crippled

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Crippled_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** défi #13 d' againsttheclock, "dépendant" (février 2007)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tomes 10-11 / épisode 21 de _Brotherhood_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

Paralysé. Impotent. Impuissant. Infirme. Diminué. Il pourrait semble-t-il poursuivre cette liste à l’infini… Cette fille lui a volé son cœur, puis ses jambes. Et avec ça, réalise Jean Havoc, sa vie entière. Depuis qu’il ne tient plus debout, c’est tout son monde qui s’est effondré.  
Privé de mobilité, il ne peut plus rien faire. Il ne peut plus se déplacer seul. Il n’est plus utile à personne. Sa carrière est finie. Il ne pourra peut-être même plus s’occuper de lui-même ; les infirmières font tout à sa place, pour lui. Alors, sa promesse d’aider Mustang ?  
Et la possibilité de partager la vie d’une femme, un jour ? prendre la responsabilité d’un enfant ? Impossible. Il n’y avait jamais sérieusement pensé avant aujourd’hui, et maintenant il s’aperçoit brutalement que ça ne sera ne sera jamais faisable pour lui.

Il va même devoir s’en remettre à ses parents, pour vivre, désormais. Incapable de quoi que ce soit seul. Il va falloir compter sur d’autres, plus sur lui-même. Réduit à ce qu’il était, enfant, à ce qu’il ne souhaitait jamais devenir, une fois vieux, et sans plus aucun avenir. C'est sans doute que qui pouvait lui arriver de pire, perdre son autonomie.  
Depuis qu’il a réalisé ça, impossible de se le sortir de la tête ; cette idée le hante, il ne peut plus passer au-dessus.

Jusqu’à ce que Heymans Breda, sous-lieutenant, coéquipier et ami de longue date, fasse irruption dans sa chambre, en colère, et l’apostrophe violemment.  
« C’est quoi cette attitude ? t’es un homme, oui ou non ? Secoue-toi un peu ! t’es pas encore fini, que je sache ! »  
Il était persuadé que si.  
« Bon, tes jambes sont foutues. Peut-être. Mais t’en es bien sûr ? »  
Certain. Et ça fait encore mal d’enfoncer le clou, mais Breda ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant :  
« Et tes bras, t’en fais quoi ? muscle-les un peu. Les fauteuils roulants c’est pas fait pour les chiens. He, regarde-moi pas comme ça, tu comptes pas passer le reste de ta vie dans ce lit, quand même ? avec ça, tu peux encore te déplacer, c’est le premier pas que tu voulais pour t’en sortir, non ? »  
Mais dans quel état ?  
« Non, t’es pas fini. T’es encore capable de t’en tirer. Oui ou non ? »  
Bon, peut-être.  
« Ok, ça va être dur. Mais tu _peux_ regagner ton autonomie, si tu travailles assez. Bien sûr que ça ne sera pas facile. Mais si tu te donnes battu d’avance, ça sera encore pire. »  
Breda n’y va pas en douceur, c’est peu de le dire. Mais il n’a pas tort : pour convaincre la loque qu’est devenu Havoc de se remettre en mouvement, il faut le secouer.  
« La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu étais un homme, pas une chiffe molle. Ça ne te ressemblerait pas de te résigner comme ça. »

« Tu vas t’en sortir, affirme-t-il. Différemment, tu en seras forcément changé, mais tu vas t’en sortir. »

Oui.


End file.
